


Season

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “You are ridiculous. How many more are there to go?” Peter asked as he came over to stand besides Stiles’ bed.“Well, I am in the middle of season four, so three more seasons.”





	Season

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 11, and the word was 'season'.

“Stiles,” Peter called right as he entered Stiles’ room through the window.

“Hrmpf,” Stiles managed from where he was slumped in his bed.

“How are you even still alive?” Peter asked as he wrinkled his nose.

“Teenage stamina,” Stiles answered and then grinned filthily at Peter. “You should know all about that.”

Peter rolled his eyes at him. “How long have you been doing this?”

“When was the last time you were over?”

“Four days ago.”

“That long,” Stiles said with a nod and Peter groaned.

“You cannot be serious. Did you have anything besides junk food and energy drinks?”

“Of course I am serious! This is serious business. The most serious business. You could even say the seriousest.”

“You are ridiculous. How many more are there to go?” Peter asked as he came over to stand besides Stiles’ bed.

“Well, I am in the middle of season four, so three more seasons.”

“Have you done anything but watch this? Sleep maybe? Shower?” Peter asked and took a deliberate sniff at Stiles.

“There is nothing more important than Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you would know that if you had any taste,” Stiles explained to him. “Besides. This is like self-discovery.”

Peter snorted at that. “I think you are pretty self-discovered, if I do say so myself.”

“Not that kind of discovery, you creep. I am Willow.”

“I sure hope not, I am rather fond of your lack of breasts,” Peter told him and eyed Stiles strangely.

“Oh my god, you are unbelievable. I didn’t mean that, I just mean. I run around with the dangerous people hunting even more dangerous things, and then I discover I have magic. So I go on to become a powerful witch and along the way I figure out that I am bisexual. Plus, I am so in love with a werewolf,” Stiles said with a little wink.

“Let’s just hope that you don’t end up skinning some poor guy alive, huh?” Peter asked and Stiles’ head snapped around to him.

“You know Buffy?”

“It was pretty hard to miss when it came out. Besides, shows about the supernatural tend to be a hit in a house full of werewolves, if only for the mockery,” Peter said with a sad little smile.

“You should have said. I can stop,” Stiles said as he was already scrambling into a sitting position to pause the episode but Peter caught his hand before he could press the button.

“Or we can finish it together,” Peter told him.

“You want to spend the next three to four days watching Buffy,” Stiles disbelievingly said.

“If you make it the next five days, so I can throw in a real meal and get you in the shower, then I absolutely want to spend that time with you,” Peter said with a very serious face and Stiles was reminded all over again why he fell in love with him.

“Okay, but standing by the bed is not how you do this,” he told Peter and then grabbed his hand to pull him down onto the bed.

Before Peter could get up, Stiles was already snuggled all up to him, and it wasn’t like Peter put up a fight anyway.

“You know I am pretty unkillable,” Peter lowly said a few episodes later. “If you do end up like Willow in season six, I am not only going to be your Oz, I will be your Xander too. If you go that dark, I will pull you back,” he whispered into Stiles’ hair and Stiles pressed a kiss to his heart.

“I know,” he said, just as quietly. “Let’s just hope you don’t become my Tara first, because then we’d all be fucked.”

“I died once. It didn’t take,” Peter reminded him and Stiles lifted his head to press a firm kiss to his lips.

“Good,” he said with vehemence. “See that it stays that way.”

“I will,” Peter promised and they both turned their attention back to the laptop. But not before Peter entwined their fingers, to give Stiles a reassuring squeeze.

Stiles had never seen Willow as someone evil, but it was only now that he truly understood. He would kill whoever harmed Peter too.


End file.
